User talk:Yehonatan
Welcome! Hi Yehonatan -- we are excited to have Warehouse 13 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Warehouse 13 Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wikia Entertainment Hi there! I'm Scott from the Wikia Entertainment team. I just noticed that this wiki was created and thought I'd stop by and check things out. Are you finding everything you need okay? Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help get you started. —Scott (talk) 03:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey there, welcome back! felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Welcome back once more. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks both times, Fel! -- Yehonatan 01:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Admins We are in need of some admins here, could you make some? Also since the sysop is the only one who can do this, could you alter the coloring of the wikia, most wikias have their own coloring different from the default to set them apart from others and I feel a black background with white text would really accentuate the logo, but don't use an exact black, if you can take the logo we have, determine its exact color, and set the background to that color? Because not every black is a black, at first glance I would assume the black in the logo is one where all the colors are turned up high, red, green, blue, and black are all at high levels, other blacks would have red, green, and blue at zero percent with black at 100%... but now I am rambling, if I can get my image editor working again I will determine the logo's color. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I need some explanations here. How do I make more admins? What does sysop mean? How do I edit the colors of the wiki? And yes, the color in the wiki logo is black, I used a 100% black when I created the image. Thanks for pointing these things out! -- Yehonatan 01:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Here is the page you'd change someone's user's rights. Type in the user's name and it will show their rights and a few buttons and such for checking. The rest should be self explanatory from the titles, but if you need help, please let me know.--Kodia 01:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you, Kodia. I figured out how to give Admin privileges just before you posted that, and I also learned that sysop means Admin (though I can't understand why). However, I obviously still do not know how to alter the color scheme. -- Yehonatan 01:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::For the colors of the wiki, check out your preferences page, specifically the "Skin" tab at the bottom where it says "Admin Options" which should let you choose the default theme for this wiki. Hope this helps.--Kodia 01:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Admins rights Although unexpected, thankyou kindly for the admin rights. Here's to hoping the Warehouse 13 wiki becomes a destination wiki. :)--Kodia 01:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, there are two reasons I gave both you and felinoel admin rights: you both contribute more than I, and you both appear to know far more than I about working with Wikia's tools. Also, I believe you both have this wiki's best interests in mind. I wouldn't have given the rights to someone who had a ton of contributions but seemed to care nothing for the wiki overall. -- Yehonatan 01:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well thanks then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Thank you both for making this wiki what it is! -- Yehonatan 02:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Just in case you were wondering, those pages I deleted were Templates I added one time when I was trying to do something, ended up taking a different route and posting the template on them for them to be deleted. Only admins or higher can delete here so I deleted them now. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : Sounds good! -- Yehonatan 02:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat and admin privileges Hi, Can I get admin powers here? i would like to clean up Warehouse 13 wiki. — MechQueste talk 23:10, November 27, 2017 (UTC)